Heart
by goldenrose37
Summary: You left twice. But i knew it was coming. It was not you who made me cry like so. It was my other family. My best friend and brother. I had to leave both behind. Just because you didn't want me. And you call me stubborn...
1. Chapter 1

The first time was hard

The first time was hard. But the second. To know you put your trust in someone and they just leave. I had no one. Not even Jake. As much as he loved me he had moved on too. He imprinted. I don't know how I really felt when I found out. Overjoyed is one word. But envy is another. They where in love, never thinking anything would happen. Could happen. But love is not always like that.

Same thing happened as last time. Except this time I noticed it before he striked. Last time he was distant. The amazing kiss on my birthday. Than the cold harsh eyes. The cold harsh words. The gentle kiss on the forehead that would make any person confused. This time was different. He broke up with me. Yeah, the lover boy, that everyone thought was head over heels for me, was again, faking. God he is a good actor.

Alice and Emmett came soon after, telling me the rest. They all where leaving. Alice dry sobbed. Emmett didn't talk. And me? Well I was the same I was the day before. When he broke up. Endless tears ran down my face. I did not eat. I did not drink. Sleep evaded me. Alice said I looked unwell. I felt unwell. That's what happens to you, when a promise is broken. He told me he would never leave again. Love me forever. That time he was talking about forever and not just a lifetime. He didn't even get a lifetime.

Saying good-bye to Alice and Emmett is one of the hardest things I have ever done. Alice gave me a gift of course. This time I did not refuse. I pure gold necklace. Well as gold as you can get. At the bottom was the thing that made me cry. A love heart. Well half of a love heart. It had friends written on it, and half of my name on the top and Alice's on the bottom. She showed me the other half of the heart, and told me that some day we shall meet again. Well she hoped so. Wished so. But she wasn't certain.

Emmett acts completely different when he is sad. Or when someone close to him is sad. He sat me in his lap, and held me tight, but not tight enough to kill me. He didn't want to let go. In the end I felt shudders ripple through his body as he cried his silent cries. He gave me a gift just like Alice's. Actually, exactly the same. We had a small laugh at this. His gift surprised me, because he was never usually like this. It hurt me to see someone like Emmett. The happy, cheerful, protective, older brother; crying. Alice was not bubbly, and even her hair wasn't as spiky. They both said that I had to remember them, even if Edward told me other wise.

They also told me about the rest of the family. Rosalie was furious. She had explained me her reasons for having a grudge against me. But she also knows what a heart is. Jasper was going crazy with emotions, making him so much worse than everyone else. Esme apparently had a breakdown. I was counted as one of her children. Now she had lost two. Carlisle was seemingly holding strong. Telling everyone that wherever Edward went, they needed to follow. They understood. I was not needed to be protected. The wolves caught her. Victoria.

They al left that night. At twilight they headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only about two weeks left of school

It was only about two weeks left of school. Two weeks left till I can run from the memories. Two weeks left and a new family came. Yeah. Guess what they where. That would be why I try to avoid them.

Running out the door to my bedroom I trip. Over thin air of course. Not used to nobody catching me. But we are over. I jump up off the floor and rush down the stairs. About to be late! Damn. I pass the kitchen without a second glance. No breakfast is needed any more. Not hungry. My life doesn't pass in a blur like last time. Nor do I hear that horrible voice. My father isn't worried, happy actually. I think he knew this was going to happen. Smart him.

You know how last time he said that it would be like he never exist, a broken promise, well this time I did the work for him. I threw out all the stuff that reminded me of him. Ok. That would be a lie. That CD. It reminds me of my family. His family. The pictures remind me of them too. So everything is staying where it is.

A tap to my window wakes me up. Gosh I ramble on in my head. Made it all the way to school without realising. Unbuckling my seat belt, I jump out. "Hey Ang. How are you?" I ask to the brunette. Ben and her are still going out. They are so cute together. Even though Ang is so much taller then Ben.

"Great! My gosh. Have you heard about the new kids?" She squealed. After Alice left I got to know Angela better. The more I knew about her the more she let go. She isn't a shy girl. Nowhere near. I shook my head slightly. I may have heard of them. But I had not seen them, but from afar. "Well there are seven of them. Three go to our school. All guys, all seventeen!"

"Ang. You have Ben remember?" She nodded, squealed and then pointed. Looking around my car I saw three brand new, extremely expensive looking cars pull up. Is it just me or do all vamps love their cars?

"Yeah! But you need to get over Edward. Well you are over him, but you need to get a boyfriend. Come on!" She said, trying to convince me.

"Ok. I will see. But at the moment, we have class." I stated, as we started on our way to English. Classes have gotten much easier. No one to distract me with inhuman beauty. I top each class, well except PE. But that is never going to happen.

Each class passed slowly. The three new boys where named Nicholas, Matthew and Romeo. Romeo got the biggest reaction. I think it was because of his name. They where going with the same story as the Cullen's. Adoption. No one found this overly weird, that two families have been through a small town, and both had adopted kids. Both had pale skin and gold eyes. Both had inhuman grace and beauty.

Nicholas has a stash of dirty blonde hair that seemed to change shades with his moods. All boys where about 6 foot 1, with muscles that where not as big as Emmett's, but not as small as Edwards. Matthew had dark brown hair. Romeo has black hair. Like silk. Everyone was swooning over them, and that was the one difference between them and the Cullen's. They socialised.

I had them all in all my classes. Most likely because Alice and Edward where in them, so now they had space. They introduced themselves with flawless voices, but I just turned away. Not doing that again. Can't fall for one of them again. My third period, before lunch they introduced themselves again. I was starting to get incredibly bored with all this. Come on! After the first one I knew who you where! The second time was irritating but the third. The speech stopped and the teacher started class. A scrap of a chair next to me, made me jump a touch, startling me. Looking to my left and right I saw two of the three boys sitting there.

"Stupid vampires. To quite for there own good." I whispered under my breath, not meaning for any one to hear. Only problem would be that stupid vampires have stupid sensitive hearing. Immediately they both seemed to stiffen a touch. Looking at my table I waited for class to finish. My only other problem would be that at lunch today I sat alone. Monday was Ang's day where she tutored over lunch. Jessica, Tyler, Mike and all the rest of them don't really talk to me, and I have found no reason to sit with them. So I have taken up the Cullen's usual table, spreading across three seats, my back against the wall. Usually I just read if Ang is tutoring, or with Ben. This is fine with me.

So this would be how I was sitting at the moment, with a lemonade and apple sitting in front of me, apple uneaten. Love books have lately caught my attention, because I am no longer in love. Old classics are still my fav though, and that is what I was reading. Romeo and Juliet. Ironic don't you think?

_Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?_

This would be where none other than Romeo interrupted me. I swear to god that I didn't say that out loud. "May my brothers and I sit here please?" He asked, a touch of an English accent peaking through.

"If you must." Was my brilliant reply. I have nothing against them, except for what they are. Vampires. Looking up I saw the three 'brothers' sit down, trays in hand. Flipping to the next page I read on. Well try to, but a munching sound catch's my attention. Looking up I saw the blonde, Nicholas, eating a sandwich. I thought vampires couldn't eat. Maybe I made a mistake.

Gold eyes. Check. Purple bags. Check. Pale skin. Check. Flawless skin. Check. Flawless voice. Check. Graceful. Check.

"Are you ok?" Asked the one known as Matthew. He was looking at me with interest, as a stared at Nicholas.

"Nope. I think I have gone delusional." I say as Nicholas picks up his coke bottle and downs half of it. I look at the other food on the table, and nothing has been touched, except about a gulp of my lemonade. "How can you eat?" I ask without thinking. I clamp my hand over my mouth, but they heard. Shock is on each of their faces. But not only shock, but wariness.

"Tastes nice." Was Nicholas's reply in between a mouthful of food? Before I could respond a piercing voice came from the end of the table.

"Isabella," Said Lauren, knowing I hated my full name. "You aren't allowed you feet on the seats!" I ignored her, still watching Nicholas. He was picking food of his brother's plates, none of them got much. I pushed my apple so it rolled to him. He smiled and picked it up, biting into it immediately. I guess Lauren saw who I was looking at. "Hey boys, a pile of people are going down to La push beach on the weekend. Do you want to come with me?" A smile spread across her face, and I felt my stomach roll. La push. Jake would freak.

"Yeah. I heard it's going to be a nice sunny weekend." I say, trying to make them say no. Better call Jake when I get home. Warn them, so that when they finally come into Forks they won't freak.

"No thank you, madam, my brothers and I would be busy over the weekend. My family is having an outing to explore the near by town." Michael said, in an old English style.

"Ow. Umm, ok." Stammered Lauren, walking off in a daze.

"So what would be wrong with La push?" Asked Romeo, as I turned around, resting my feet on the ground.

"Well the quilentin gang would be in La push, and if you wish to live than I suggest that you stay away." I answer, and than look at Nicholas. "Well that is if I am correct about you. I am having my doubts."

"And what would we be?" says Nicholas. His eyes have gone a brighter gold. Looking at Michael I stop breathing for a second. His eyes would be close to black. Leaning back in my chair I start to rack my brain on what to do. Only problem is, I have never been in this situation without Alice and Edward.

"Michael!" Romeo says, glaring at his brother. But this does not help. A growl starts to form in his throat, loud enough for me to hear. Jumping up, I stumble backwards. Looking around the cafeteria I see no one else. The place is bare, like the bell went a while ago. Probably did.

"Stop!" Nicholas shouts but to no avail. Michael has stood up, and is walking, nearly floating towards me. Not a sound from him. Taking another step back I trip, falling to the ground. What a place to die. Your school cafeteria.

Michael disappears as I feel a weight over me. Looking up I am staring into two black piercing eyes. Trying to struggle I feel all hope leave me. His tongue is felt on my throat, next to where my pulse is racing. Shutting my eyes his teeth cut through my skin.

"No!" Comes from somewhere as a weight is lifted from above me. But not quick enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Do you think she's ok?" Some one asked. The pain was strong. A pain I knew. But this pain was different. Painful yes, but different. Fire came first. Strong and hot. Water came and washed that away, but it became rough. Air after that. Cold and harsh. Than earth I think. It was like I could smell the dirt. It was suffocating.

"Mmmm…" I mumble out, not wanting to open my eyes. I knew what I was, but I didn't want to be this thing. Well at least I would be able to see Alice and Emmett again! A smile broke across my face as I sat up to the stares of seven people. Vampires. Nice.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked a cute little girl. She looks like the eight year olds you find it bubble gum commercials. Golden curly hair, with a sweet voice. Holding her hand was a boy of about the same age. Well physical age. He had similar golden hair, except darker. He was also taller.

"Ummm… nothing." I mumbled, looking around the room. The walls and linen where white. Floor boards on the ground. A black desk and leather chair to the left. The headboard was also black. It was sort of a corner room, for two walls where all window. "So, where am I?" I ask cheerfully. No need to be sad.

"Err… at our house. Do you know what happened?" Asks one of the boys from before. Nicholas.

"Yep." I say, my voice has changed, but no by much. It's lighter, sounding more like bells and wind. Looking down at myself I see I am in the same clothes as before. Except this time blood is on it. The smell hits me at full force as a scratching feeling comes to my throat. Gnawing, attacking. "Umm, can I go hunting?" I ask carefully.

"Of course hunny." Says a woman with brown wavy hair. She would be about twenty-four, and the black head next to her, a year older. "Follow us." She instructs.

This is going to be interesting.

OoOoOoOoO

Next chapter up soon. Sorry its so short.


	4. Chapter 4

An arm slithers around my waist, pulling me into a hard chest. Knowing easily whom it is I relax into his perfect embrace. Fifty years go by quickly, but I am thankful for the whole lot. "School baby." Romeo whispers in my ear.

Yes, Romeo. We have been happily married for forty-five of those blissful years, having had two weddings already. Took a year for the love guru, as we have all come to call him, to figure out I was attracted to him. He has a power that lets him see the aura of love around people, and what relationship they have. I find it weird, but he likes it. Not as much as he loves the ability to control gravity though. Matt can control gravity too.

Turning around in his embrace, I toss my arms around his neck, coxing his lips to mine. Not that he needs to be coxed. They smash onto them, feious but loving. One way I know that I am meant to be with him is the feel. Edward may have given me electricity, but Ro, he gives me fire. "Bella!" Whine two boys from near by. So the house? Well, they made a twin of the Cullen's old house, next door. I got the top room with Ro, with the rest spread out around the house. Yes, I am aware that that was Edwards's old room, but it has an awesome view. But at the moment? Living room; staring out the glass wall.

"Piss off!" Screams Ro, barely taking his lips off mine. They might be old, but they still act like little kids. For example, I would be floating in mid air, Ro holding me up. Not that I'm complaining.

"Romeo, oh Romeo let down your hair!" Jordan puts in with a laugh. A smack comes from that way. Most likely Lily telling him off. This time I remove my lips and glare daggers at all the annoying people.

"That is rapunzel you idiot." I sneer out before being attacked by lips again. Got to love lips. Love them heaps and heaps and heaps and heaps and…

"Kids!" Annabella calls out through the house, not that she has to talk over a whisper with vampires. "School, now. Or I take the X-box away." Matt and Nick run off to the car. Matt would be the one who bit me. Hadn't fed in ages because of the move and all. Took him ages for him to believe that I forgave him. But how could I be cross? Loving family and the love of my life all in one. "And no sex."

"Dammit!" Swears Jordan and Ro, at the same time Ro drops to the ground, me in his arms and runs to the car. Now the cars. Ro's is a black Porsche Carrera GT, mine a black spider, red Ferrari enzo for Nick and black with red race striped Bugatti. Well, these would be our cars, with four more in storage for the other half of the family.

"I can't wait," I start sarcastically. "Another two years of guys staring at me." A growl rumbles in Ro's chest as he pulls out, in his car. Nick and Matt are both in there cars, with Jordan and Lily. None of us have car's that are four seater's. Smart us!

"Not on my watch!" Spits Ro protectively. A smile graces my lips as I give him a kiss on the cheek. His face slips into a pout but he doesn't take his eyes of the road. "I want more!" He whine's childishly. Told you they are children. God I love him.

"When we get to school." I bargain. At that the car speeds up, dodging the small amount of traffic. I might not be able to remember much, but I know that Fork's has hardly changed. I have though. Fashion is one thing. At the moment I would be wearing white tights with a loose white neck top and a cream-colored thigh long cardigan, with a tie waist. Plus, as Ro loves to say, my high-heeled cream-colored fuck me boots. Oh, and don't forget the adorable brown beret.

"Now!" Whines Ro as we halt to a stop, yes at school. Speed demon.

"Don't you want to claim me where everyone can see?" I tease, opening my door. A step out of the door and all eyes are on me. Great right? No. I hate it. Out of all the things to hate about being a vampire I would choose the attention. A black shirt blocks my way.

"Now." He growls, attacking me. My lips move fervently over his, hands in his glorious hair. Black as the night. All the whispers interrupt us.

"_The new kids… together?"_

"_Apparently there adopted or something."_

"_Gorgeous… break up."_

I burry my head in Ro's chest, as he pulls me tight. "As much as I love you, and love this life. I hate this!" I grumble out, irritated. He chuckles, stroking my hair soothingly. This happens at most schools, but more some then others. Like Forks would be bad, because no one lives here!

"Two years, the novelty will wear off by then. Ok baby?" He coos in my ear. See, another reason to love him. He knows exactly the right thing to say, always. I give a nod and peck on the lips before two beeps interrupt me.

"Cue the idiots!" I shout as they step out of the car. Sure, not a nice thing to say, but they know I'm joking. Plus, they piss me off… paybacks a bitch when you control the elements.

"I'm not an idiot, he is!" Shouts Nick, as he points at Matt. They both walk up to Ro and I, bickering like the little kids they are.

"Me? I'm the idiot. Look who's talking! You wanted to go to Hawaii for school!" Matt screams back. Yeah, Hawaii. Of course this wasn't possible, with not going into the sun and all.

"Surf, sun and hot chicks!" Nick answers as if it's obvious. He looks over at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Unless…" He gets down on one knee, pulls out a black box and grabs my left hand. Ro's arms stay securely around my waist. "Bella, since the day I met you I have loved you. Everything about you enchants me. I love you, will you marry me?" I gasp, putting my hand to my heart in mock shock. The rest of the crowd that has formed does actually gasp. Nick then lifts up the lid and my façade doesn't waver. Matt and Ro are a different story though, because in the small black box would be a lolly ring.

"I'm so sorry Nick," I say with sincerity and sadness dripping of every word. It changes to a cheeky voice. "But as much as I would love to be in two relationships, I don't think it's allowed. You can be my concubine though." I throw him a wink.

"Dammit." He swears, and turns towards Matt. Matt just breaks down laughing and refuses the ring. Nick hopes up and bursts out laughing too. Ro's laughter stops as he kisses my neck on my pulse point. God dammit, he knows what that does to me. I bite back a moan.

"We got another Porsche enthusiast Romeo!" Matt carry's on like normal, as if the crowd and what just happened is a normal day thing. Well, I guess it is. Nick has asked me to marry him an overly large amount of times, each more stupid.

"Can we say boring…" Ro rings out as another car pulls up. A shiny silver Volvo. It can't be them right? Nah, just a coincidence.

"Boring." I chorus with the boys. Ro pulls me tighter, feeling my insecurity. The majority of the population of Forks school turns towards the other cars. Looking at them I see people that I thought I would not see again. "This is going to be interesting." I state as a bear and pixie turn around.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry bout the long wait. I have two more chapters that i am just checking over before putting up. Do you want Edwards POV? Also, do you want a new vampire in the Cullen family? And how do you want Edward to react?


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are they Bells, how do you know them?" Matt asks, coming out with the questions. Yes, I have told them about the Cullen's, but they don't know who they are. We have never bumped into them before.

"Cullen's!" Sneers Ro, pulling me even tighter against him. He always worried about if I would go back to _Edward_. But I wouldn't. When you fall in love how I have, I don't think its possible to go back to your ex lover.

"Awesome!" Both the other boys cheer happily. God knows what they will actually do, because I don't wanna. Our family is incredibly close, and someone does something then we all get together to solve it. But them being little kids, well, it makes it very interesting. "Another hot chick!" Comes from Nick as he races over there with Matt. Not to fast though, because we wouldn't want people to know we're vampires.

Talking about people, everyone seems to have disappeared. I am guessing that the bell must have gone. Thank god. "Attention gone." I sigh, turning around in Ro's arms and pressing my lips to his. My hands go to his soft hair, trying to deepen it, which he gladly returns.

"Baby," I hear Nick start in the background. I wonder who it's too. "Your beauty is unearthly and your voice like silk. Well I haven't actually heard you speak yet, but you get me right?" At that I move away from Ro to give off a small giggle. He chuckles but moves his lips down to my neck. Mmmm… "Right. I have loved you from the first time I saw you. Will you marry me?" At that laughter erupts from three people, not including a blonde haired girl from what I can hear.

"Ewww… you're like a wannabe." Rose says. Yes, I have taken to calling her Rose. Rosalie is way to long. Ro this time takes his lips away, to peek a touch and put a word in.

"I don't know Nick. Bell's is hotter." Ro adds in. I dive for his lips again for a loving kiss, feeling my whole body lighting on fire.

"But we limited that to once a week remember, and that once was taken a few minutes ago." Matt sighs. "You can't be more then a concubine. Sorry mate." At that I break contact again and burst out laughing. Sure, all the boys have had girlfriends, but Ro, Jordan and of course Alex are the only ones who have a wife. The other two are hopeless.

"Come on you two, time for class." Ro calls out, guiding me in the direction of the office. Our arms go around each other's waist. The Cullen's haven't heard, smelt of seen me totally yet, so we should be fine for now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now would be the infamous time of lunch. I don't know why people get so excited about a time when they stuff their faces with crap. It all smells horrible if you ask me, but Nick would say otherwise. He is scoffing down chocolate at the moment. Chocolate is apparently cacao beans and they can't get all the bugs out either. Most likely the most edible thing in the cafeteria too. I wonder… "Nick, can I have some?" I ask, pointing to the bar of chocolate. No, I have none on my tray.

"Why?" He asks, chewing on pizza. Eww… Matt looks at me in confusion too. I am guessing Ro is, but sitting on his lap restricts me viewing his perfect face and those lips. Now I could taste them forever.

"I wanna try what it would taste like." I state as if it's obvious. We would be socialising but Matt, being the oldest, thought it would be a good idea to get a separate table so that the Cullen's can talk to us. Yippy!

"Your fault if you don't like it." Nick says with a laugh. I grab a piece and hesitantly lick it. It isn't that bad, a bit bitter and you can taste the chemicals, but not bad. I can't eat it unfortunately, because my stomach can't hold human food. Another lick and Ro groans. Licking it again and suddenly it's out of my fingers and I'm straddling his lap.

"You're a bloody tease." He grumbles, and then slips into a pout. God damn irresistible pout! I peck his bottom lip. "More!" He whines and I hear the other two burst out laughing. This time I just leave my lips on his. He starts moving his in a pulled out kiss. His tongue slips in and caresses my mouth.

"Ewww…" Some girl sneers. Oh god, please don't be a Lauren. "She's going to slobber all over you! Wouldn't you rather be with me?" Another Lauren. This happens at each and every school we go to. Well, most schools, but Forks will always be the worst. With Edward it was bad, but the name Romeo just makes girls swoon.

Ro breaks away from me, his arms around my waist tightening. "I am sorry ladies, but Bell's and I have been going out forever and shall be married end of next year." Yes, this is an organised thing. A lie, saying that Ro proposed to me and that when we finish school its off to the chapel!

"Ewww!" The bleached blonde haired girl squeals as I turn around. No, there isn't anything on my face, just wait for the next bit. "You would marry that hoe!" That just pumped my anger out even worse as I was about ready to burst. Ro held me off easily, but still using more then half his strength. Bloody strong vampires!

"Please." Matt starts from behind me, talking to the three girls. A blonde, bleached blonde and brunette. Short skirts and tight tops. Ewww…. "If he wanted to marry a hoe, he would marry one of you three."

Nick chucks in his bit without letting them interrupt. "I am sure that your track record is less then desirable. Now, we have some people to talk to. Leave." He sneers the last bit, anger in his eyes. They, the same as I, get sick of this constant nuisance. Each school this happens, and it isn't good for my self-esteem. I burry my head in Ro's neck, trying to calm down.

"Come on beautiful." He coos in my ear, hands stroking my hair. I might be a vampire; fast, strong and beautiful, but I have never believed so. My self-esteem is none existent. "Forty five years. Why would I ever want to marry someone else if they weren't as gorgeous as you?" I smile against his neck.

"I love you." I state as he brings my eyes to his eye level.

"I love you too." He replies with a smile. A loving kiss that instantly lights me on fire is shared between us. How can it not? The man is more perfect then Adonis, and that is overly hard.

"Love birds." Nick shouts with a laugh. They might be great when helping out with my problems but they are still overly immature. Very much so. "Break it up." There laughter only increases as we do the exact opposite. A cough comes from somewhere but we don't stop.

Let me explain. With the house that we live in, it is incredibly normal to be interrupted by fools. Loveless fools, but also the married ones. So when they try to interrupt we just continue. Sometimes they leave us alone, other times they annoy us until we get pissed off enough. There have been many, many fights. "Break it up!" Screams a female voice right next to my ear. Rose. Bad move.

Not using enough to be obvious I shift the air to knock whoever that was flat onto their bum. I have learnt this well enough that I don't even have to move much except a flick of the finger. "Ahh!" She screams again. A roar of laughter comes from Nick and Matt but we don't stop. He tastes overly, overly good.

"They won't stop till something big happens." Matt states. "Sex was the last threat." A laugh goes through seven people. Oh no. That means that… god I must have missed him. Oh well. I move my lips away from Ro's to give a snide remark.

"At least I get some, unlike a few of us here." I respond. Both boys shut up instantly. A few gasps and then a scream.

"Bella!" Screeches Alice. Ok, my eardrums could have done without that, definitely. I feel myself being pulled off of Ro's lap and squeezed by a set of overly large arms. Two words; can't breath.

"So that's the girl you all sobbed over."


End file.
